


Wake up Call

by villager_bxx



Series: In the Night [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi plays nurse too often, Blood and Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Phantom Thief AU, Phantom thief! Bokuto, Pre-Relationship, Trans Akaashi Keiji, not explicitly stated but still true, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: Akaashi's grown used to Bokuto breaking and entering into his room in the middle of the night but he hopes to never get used to some things.





	Wake up Call

**Author's Note:**

> made for the sentence prompt “We have to be quiet.”
> 
> it got out of hand

 

Akaashi hadn't assumed too much about Bokuto Koutaro when they'd first met. He was just another upperclassman who could get a little too rowdy and had the occasional mood swing. Being in different years never gave them much of any time to get to know each other after all.  
  
The second time Akaashi was introduced to him however definitely raised more questions and assumptions. It was hard to believe that he knew one of the city's growing number of phantom thieves, let alone that he occasionally ran into him at school. After Akaashi had seen through Bokuto's (albeit not very subtle to those who were acquainted with him) thief persona, the two of them had gradually begun hanging out more both in and out of school.  
  
It wasn't an uncommon conversation among them where Bokuto would try and convince Akaashi to give it a try and be his partner in crime sometime. While the idea was interesting enough to be tempting, Akaashi was no thief. His goals consisted purely of do well in school and in his club activities and eventually earn a honest living. Bokuto complained that he was being too boring and should go out and live his life while he could. Akaashi by then usually found a way to derail the conversation that made Bokuto go off on a tangent about something or other.  
  
Akaashi wouldn't ever admit that the real main reason why he always declined was because he was afraid.  
  
It wasn't the physical dangers of getting hurt or even killed doing it that he was afraid of. If that was the case he wouldn't have even considered it in the first place. No, what bothered him was the thought of getting caught. He would be in enough trouble just knowing the identity of a phantom thief, but to actually become one? His life would be over countless times over. Akaashi wasn't like Bokuto, he didn't have that sort of seemingly endless confidence and need for the thrill of a successful heist. He wasn't even sure how the hell he'd be able to hide the evidence in his family's house.  
  
It was already growing difficult to hide the gifts Bokuto had developed a habit of giving to him lately.  
  
No matter how many times he insisted he didn't need to get him anything, Bokuto would always insist and Akaashi didn't want to admit to it but it actually warmed him a little that the older boy thought of him often enough to actually get him something on his heists.  
  
Unfortunately for him, almost all of Bokuto's heists whether with his group, Fukurodani, or alone happened at night. That meant that Akaashi had to grow used to Bokuto knocking on his window early in the morning or late into the night to show off his loot for the night. Often he would show up with some minor injuries that could be easily seen as the result of everyday accidents. Occasionally though like right then when Bokuto would have to practically drag himself through the window to get in, he'd come to Akaashi looking worse for wear and let's just say there was now a first aid kit situated in Akaashi's room at all times now.  
  
It was nearly four in the morning when Bokuto knocked on the window frame outside Akaashi's room and when he saw how the phantom thief was he immediately hurried to get him inside. Usually when Bokuto came to Akaashi's house after doing his work his injuries would be minor, nothing a little disinfectant and a bandaid usually couldn't cure. Other times he'd jam a finger or get what was suspected to be a minor fracture and Akaashi would tape together his fingers in a makeshift splint like how he'd done in high school for volleyball back when he played.  
  
Right now, Bokuto looked like he'd been to hell and back.  
  
Ironically enough he was still wearing a strained smile like he was trying to brush off the probably intense pain Akaashi's sure he's feeling. It takes all of one knowing look from Akaashi to get him to relent and slump down exhausted on the bed. Normally Bokuto was always entering Akaashi's room excitably retelling a probably exaggerated version of the night's escapades (not that Akaashi could know for sure of course since that'd just lead to another attempt to get him join in on them).  
  
"What happened?" Akaashi asks, examining the number of cuts and bruises on Bokuto's face. He winced as Akaashi brushed over a cut on his jaw. Even though he'd already been found out, it seemed like Bokuto was set on not entirely dropping the act just yet.  
  
"Oh, you know the usual. Took some stuff, looked awesome doing it-"  
  
"Bokuto,"  
  
" 'm fine 'Kaashi." Bokuto pushed away the hands that were carefully examining his various injuries.  
  
"Oh yeah, you look really fine. That's why you're bleeding." Akaashi retrieved the first aid kit in his room. While he could patch Bokuto up just fine, unless he told him what happened, Akaashi would have no way of knowing the real extent of his injuries. Thankfully, Bokuto didn't argue when Akaashi got to work on placing bandaids and cleaning the smaller wounds with disinfectant spray. When it came to checking for other injuries however.  
  
As Akaashi reached to pull up Bokuto's torn up sleeve, the man recoiled, protectively pulling the arm to his chest. Akaashi gave him a look to comply but Bokuto wasn't budging. He wouldn't even meet Akaashi's gaze.  
  
Akaashi sighed, moving to sit in front of him instead. He put a hand on Bokuto's bandaged one. "Bokuto-san, I need to make sure you're alright. I can't do that if you won't at least let me look since you won't tell me what happened."  
  
" 's fine. I already told you," Bokuto curled into himself as far as he could, which considering how  big the man was, looked ridiculous by itself on Akaashi's single bed.  
  
"I want to help, but-"  
  
"Why do you even care anyway?!" Bokuto snaps, lashing out suddenly. His loud voice a huge difference from the hushed whispers they'd been speaking in before. Akaashi holds his breath in anticipation, half expecting his Uncle or worse, his Aunt to throw open the door at any minuet. Only when another minuet passed does he finally let himself relax.  
  
"We need to be quiet" Akaashi hisses, throwing a glare at Bokuto. He's not listening though. Instead, he's playing with some of the loose threads hanging off of the now ripped portion on his jacket. If it was a normal night, Akaashi could expect the older boy to begin sulking about the damage to him but instead he's silent and glaring at the torn fabric like it personally did a wrong to him.  
  
Yelling and getting mad at him will get them nowhere, Akaashi reasons as he finally allows himself to recollect his patience. The problem was, despite how well he's gotten to know the phantom thief in the past few months, Akaashi was far from an expert on Bokuto's behavior. They'd grown close no doubt of it but when the older man wanted to keep something a secret he was surprisingly good at it for the most part.  
  
Akaashi put a gentle hand on Bokuto's back, pausing to make sure he had the man's attention before he spoke, "Bokuto-san, I know you don't just come here at night to brag and get me to patch you up for the night." Bokuto tenses up but says nothing so Akaashi continues, "that being said, you should know that there's a reason why I don't just turn you and all the things you've given me over to the police. I wouldn't have bothered to let you come into my room every night and let you keep me up for hours for nothing. You know that right?"  
  
Some of the icy atmosphere thaws and now instead of ignoring him, Bokuto's sulking. This, Akaashi knows how to handle like an expert.  
  
"Why do you think it is that I do all of that?" Akaashi's hand on his back moves up into the grey and black mess of hair that was neatly gelled up only a few hours ago, threading through the still somewhat stiff locks until they start to fall limply. He knows this'll annoy Bokuto later but the older boy always did have a thing for people playing with his hair, even despite the consequences.  
  
Bokuto shrugs in place of a response and slowly lowers himself to lay with his head on Akaashi's lap. His face is pressed up against Akaashi's thigh, almost a little too close for comfort had the circumstances been different, a childish pout still in place.  
  
They remain like that for what feels to be too long. Akaashi has to fight to keep himself from falling back into sleep again while Bokuto, he doesn't even check to see if he's still awake. In the back of his mind he knows he'll have to get Bokuto out of his room eventually, or at least before his Aunt and Uncle wake up, but there's something about the whole situation that makes Akaashi want to leave him be. Just for a little longer, he tells himself.  
  
"...Saru got caught."  
  
The hand combing through Bokuto's hair freezes. Akaashi hadn't had too many friends prior to becoming close to Bokuto but afterwards the older boy had taken it upon himself to introduce Akaashi to all of his own friends. He'd known of course that there was a chance that some of them might also be a part of Fukurodani but he'd never bothered to ask who specifically. Akaashi knew perfectly well who Bokuto was referring to however when he said Saru. They hadn't been particularly close, hell, Akaashi could probably count the number of significant conversations they'd had since they met on one hand. That didn't mean that he thought that he was a bad person.  
  
"I was- fuck, you should've seen it Akaashi. It was going fine, no one knew we were there, everything was just as we'd planned and then suddenly the lights all go up and the alarms are going off and we can hear guards and police all round us." Bokuto turns his face further into Akaashi's lap and he has to ignore the weird feeling as Bokuto continues. "We manged to shake 'em by splitting up, everyone got out of the place fine but then I hear gunshots and I know-I _know_ I wasn't supposed to look back but..."  
  
"But?" Akaashi prompts when he doesn't proceed after a moment.  
  
Bokuto laughs bitterly. "But I did and... I see Saru holding onto his side with blood everywhere and-and I'm still running for it even when he takes a turn and I can't see him anymore." he goes quiet as he sits up, hugging his knees to his chest. "Even when they all go after him instead of me."  
  
Akaashi didn't have anything to offer to break the silence that followed even if he'd wanted to. This was something entirely new to him. Of course Akaashi had known just how dangerous what Bokuto was doing actually was, but he'd been so _insistent_ on the fact that they'd never gotten caught once during a job it was easy to forget and just be swept up by Bokuto's enthusiasm. This was the first time Akaashi had ever heard of one of their heists going awry.  
  
"Are you sure?" Akaashi finally asks tentatively, "That he got caught I mean."  
  
Bokuto hugged his knees tighter. "Dunno. I didn't get to check but, the way he looked last I saw him... I don't know if he would've been able to outrun them." gold eyes peeked up at Akaashi "I came straight here without even thinking about it."  
  
They hadn't known each other for that long. The majority of their conversations were about Bokuto's illicit activities and Akaashi's aversion to them. Oftentimes Akaashi had wondered if you could even really call them friends or if Akaashi was just a witness who Bokuto had been intent on trying to keep quiet about Fukurodani by spoiling him with gifts and the idea of a friendship. But, that wasn't giving Bokuto nearly any of the credit he rightfully deserved. He could be stubborn and throw fits on the occasion but he wasn't capable of tricking Akaashi to that extent.  
  
So hearing that he'd instinctively ran to Akaashi's house after such a terrible night shouldn't, by all terms of logic, be making Akaashi feel warm and even touched by the thought.  
  
Without knowing what else to say, Akaashi took one of Bokuto's hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He can't just say he's sure Sarukui is fine because honestly, as close to it as he is this is a completely different world from the one Akaashi lives in so he really doesn't know. And he refuses to give Bokuto any false hopes so this is all he can really do at the moment.  
  
It seems to be enough for now from the way Bokuto grips back. Akaashi may not be able to do anything about Sarukui, but he can still try with Bokuto. Gently, Akaashi pulls the arm he hadn't treated yet towards him. Bokuto resists at first but reluctantly gives in. He'd suspected that there was at least something like a deep cut or huge bruise, any sort of injury Bokuto might've thought would make Akaashi needlessly worry, hidden under the torn up sleeve.  
  
Now that he's getting a good look at it though, Akaashi doesn't even need to pull up the sleeve to see just how bad it is.  
  
He can see it through the large slash in the sleeve even in the scarce light from outside, a bloody mess is marring Bokuto's left bicep. Akaashi's experience with injuries and blood wasn't limited, even before befriending Bokuto, but this is still by far the worst he's seen on the man yet and every second he spends looking at it only furthers a feeling of dread to sink in. _It's not a bullet hole it's just grazed. It's not a bullet hole it's just grazed_. Over and over in his head Akaashi repeats these words before he can move again.  
  
He isn't shaking, he isn't even panicking. That might be the most concerning thing of it all as Akaashi silently dresses the wound, his movements are robotic and the way they match his expressionless face is unsettling. Bokuto doesn't talk either even when the sting of the open air on his wound worsens as Akaashi cleans away the dried blood surrounding it. It looks much less intimidating cleaned up. The actual cut is no longer than Akaashi's pinky but deep enough that it takes several layers of bandages to keep the blood from soaking through.  
  
When Akaashi's finally finished he slumps back on his bed like all the energy he possessed was stolen by the task of treating Bokuto. He covers his face with his hands. The smell of disinfectant still lingers on them and Akaashi doesn't doubt it when he starts to feel light headed. He could've sworn his hands were steady when applying it though. Keeping calm in a state of crisis was supposed to be Akaashi's specialty after all.  
  
He feels more than sees Bokuto lay next to him. The thief bumps shoulders with him and despite feeling drained enough from the situation, Akaashi weakly returns it. "Hey so," Bokuto's fidgeting shakes the bed slightly "I don't know if I ever say this but, thanks."  
  
Akaashi unconsciously feels a smile pull at his lips. They've had this conversation before. "What for?"  
  
"Ya'know, not turning me in for one thing. Listening to my stories, being here." He shrugs and the moment's interrupted by a poorly concealed wince that Akaashi for once wills himself to ignore "...You don't have to help me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But you still do."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Akaashi actually doesn't have an answer for this. He never even properly questioned it himself just like Bokuto's never properly asked, he just did it. Like it was natural to take care of an upperclassman who you'd accidentally discovered was a theatrical petty thief when they came into your room in the dead of night all battered up and injured. He takes a glance at Bokuto only to see his gold eyes staring pensively up at the ceiling like it'd become the most interesting thing all of a sudden. If he stares too long he knows it'll be bad if he gets caught but Akaashi does anyway. An answer comes but he doesn't know from where. Nevertheless, Akaashi says it.  
  
"Because I like you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to formally apologize to Sarukui Yamato for throwing him under the bus in this but also since theyres not much known about the rest of fukurodani yet i wouldn't be able to give him the justice he rightfully deserves to fix it so i'll apologize for that too
> 
> that being said will i ever write bokuaka where theyre undoubtedly together? the world may never know but ive tried trust me i dont even know why it always ends up feeling ambiguous thats my bad
> 
> this is actually the 2nd part to the start of the phantom thief au i accidentally made (is it obvious ive got no idea how phantom thieves work?) when filling out prompts for fun bc the 1st one made no sense as an introduction to an au as its mentioned even less in that one than in this so i decided to switch the order i post them. i'll come back to their story here later but itll be after i get some more characters stories started
> 
> feel free to leave a comment and thanks for reading!!


End file.
